


Rainy Days (You're Impossible)

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the rain pours down outside, Ueda contemplates his relationship with Nakamaru. It's nothing fancy, but it's all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days (You're Impossible)

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the Return of the Bunny Meme. Posted[ here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/924.html?thread=427420#t427420) and [here.](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/7114.html#cutid1)

Rainy days were best spent sitting by the window, watching the rain fall and trail over the glass. They were the days where it was alright to sit around in your pyjamas, cradling a cup of steaming tea and think about whether or not you want to read that book you bought the other day. You could lie on the couch with your dogs, softly petting their fur and smile as they lazily lick your hand.

Or you could spend your day as Ueda Tatsuya was, lying in bed with the covers drawn up about his chin, and staring at his clock, watching the hands tick. One of his cats lay curled up in the crook of his knees, purring softly and stretching as Ueda moved and woke her up.

The door creaked open, and the cat shot out, the little red bell attached to her collar jingling happily as she ran. "Hey," came a deep voice, and Ueda looked up, smiling softly at his boyfriend with unfocused eyes.

"Hey," he said back, voice thick with sleep. Nakamaru perched himself on the side of the bed, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "What's this for?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"To entice you to get out of bed," Nakamaru said, and Ueda laughed. "Don't think you're drinking it in bed."

"One day I will..." Ueda threatened, as Nakamaru stood and turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh," he said, as an afterthought, and turned back to Ueda. He leant down, a slight smile on his face, and placed a small kiss upon Ueda's forehead. "Morning."

"Uh, excuse me?" Ueda said as Nakamaru pulled away, that little smile still present. Ueda cupped Nakamaru's face with his hands and brought his face back down, kissing him softly. "Why don't you join me?" he asked, patting the bed beside him.

"Tempting, but no," he said, kissing the tip of Ueda's nose once before leaving.

When Ueda finally left the comfort of his bed, he was greeted to the sight of Maru, dressed in grey trackpants and a hoodie, sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Everyone wants what I have, he thought sappily, as he leant against the doorframe and watched as his cat sniffed at Maru's hand before rubbing against it. The smile that blossomed on Maru's face was echoed on Ueda's own.

Nakamaru was the one who stayed. He was the one who had cared. He saw Ueda for who he was, and that was all Ueda needed. They just... worked. There was nothing overly fancy about their relationship; they had never gone to an prestigious restaurant to mark their third year anniversary, they had never given or received any over-priced jewellery, nor had they any dramatic, cliched falling-in-love type of story to tell.

It had just happened - one unsuspecting Tuesday, Ueda had realised that Nakamaru was kind of gorgeous. Everything had just unfolded from there, somehow. Ueda remembered Maru brushing his hair away from Ueda's face one evening after dance practice - the two were covered in sweat and exhausted, but it didn't stop Maru from leaning in and kissing him.

And now they found themselves here, years later, with the rain pouring down on the windows and with the faint sound of the radio in the background. Maru finally looked up to see Ueda watching him.

"What's up?" he asked, setting his newspaper down.

"Nothing," Ueda murmured. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Mm. Of course I do. I love you, too," he answered, holding a hand out for Ueda to take. Ueda squeezed his hand back, and settled next to Maru, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and attempting to read the newspaper upside-down.

"That's good, then," Ueda said, mouth full. Nakamaru laughed, and went back to his newspaper as Ueda sipped at his coffee.

"What do you wanna do today?" Maru asked, shuffling the paper about and cursing when one section fell to the floor. "Cause I don't want to go out."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"But we've seen everything you have half a billion times," Nakamaru countered from the floor, piecing together the paper. "You really need some new movies."

"So you keep telling me," Ueda drawled, "Why don't we hire something?"

"Because that would entail us actually going out in that downpour," Nakamaru said, standing up.

"It's either that, or watching _Shakespeare in Love_ again," Ueda said, finishing his breakfast and taking it to the kitchen. Nakamaru grimaced.

"I see your point.You should probably get changed, then," Maru said, embracing Ueda from behind as he washed the dishes.

"What's wrong with my Hello Kitty pyjamas?" Ueda joked, smiling widely as Nakamaru groaned.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. And Yasuda, for buying them for you. And since when do you two talk, anyway?" Nakamaru said into Ueda's hair.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Not at all," Maru said, swerving out of the way as Ueda swatted at him with the teatowel. "Seriously? You and Yasuda? How the hell would that one work?"

Ueda shrugged, laughing. "With a lot of baggy pants and rainbows?"

"And boxing gloves."

"Oh, yes-- wait, what are we doing?" Ueda paused, and Nakamaru took the opportunity to kiss him breathlessly, hands around his shoulders and pressing him ever closer. "Wow, where'd that come from?"

"You complaining?"

"Not at all--"

Nakamaru flicked his forehead before stalking away, shouting, "Hurry up and get dressed!" over his shoulder.

Once Ueda was dressed, and an umbrella was dug out of one of the cupboards in his room, they set out, Ueda huddling close to Maru as the rain started to pound against the material of the umbrella. "Don't even think about it," Ueda grumbled, as Maru opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't want to be compared to a girl today. He was still rather sleepy.

"I wasn't going to," Maru said, in that voice that meant he was holding back a laugh. Ueda punched him. "Ow."

The DVD store wasn't that far from Ueda's house, and so they found themselves in the warm atmosphere quite soon. DVDs lined the walls, thousands crying out to be watched. Games were stacked off to one corner, pimply high-school boys calling out to one another about which shooting game was better than the other. Ueda and Nakamaru separated, stalking down the aisles and shouting out to each other.

"What about Letters from I--"

"I swear, if you make me watch Ninomiya again--"

"Well, what about King Kong?"

"No. Crows Zero?"

"Nah. Spirited Away?"

"That'll do," Ueda said, moving over to the unimpressed woman behind the counter and giving her a wide smile. One day, he promised himself, he would be able to march up to someone and say, 'That's my boyfriend' - one day when everyone's forgotten about them and there aren't posters of them outside the store, and Kame's new drama isn't being displayed right in front of him.

"Ready to go?" Maru asked, once the DVD was paid for and they were facing the walk back. Ueda nodded, and Maru opened the umbrella, grimacing as cold water sprayed on them. It had gotten quite windy, and they were buffeted back and forth by the cruel harsh wind. The umbrella pulled Maru forward, until the metal gave way and snapped, the wind blowing the material inside-out.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Maru said dryly, as the rain pelted down upon them, drenching them to the bone. Ueda laughed, hair already plastered to his head, and shrugged, grabbing Nakamaru's hand and dragging him forward, still laughing. "What're you doing?"

"Going home!" Ueda yelled over the pour of the rain, slipping slightly in the puddles collecting on the side of the road. He paused to take his shoes off, flashing Maru a wide grin before dashing off in the direction of his house.

Maru laughed, rolling his eyes before rushing off after the other, who was almost doubled over in laughter. "It's not that funny!" Maru said, a smile on his face as Ueda struggled to get his breath. "This is ridiculous!" But he didn't mean it. He couldn't, when he and Ueda were soaked to the bone, DVD protected carefully under his hoodie and a broken umbrella in his hands.

"Race ya," Ueda said, and took off again, shoes dangling from his hands as his bare feet splashed through puddles. Maru started running, too, laughing to himself as he heard Ueda's yells from in front of him.

"What did you do?" he yelled, bursting into laughter as he turned the corner to see Ueda on the floor and covered with mud.

"I fell," he said simply, standing up, dusting himself off and plastering his body onto Nakamaru's. "Now you're dirty, too," he murmured, smile soon lighting up his face before he tore away, determined to win this 'race'.

"Oi!" Maru yelled at him, not at all mad that Ueda had just dirtied his hoodie with mud.

"You deserved it!" Ueda shouted back.

When they finally arrived home, their clothes were soaked through, their hair was sticking up every-which-way, the mud on their clothes refused to dry, and they were breathless. Ueda collapsed onto the floor, wheezing slightly as he laughed some more. "You're crazy," Maru said, a smile on his face as he crouched down next to Ueda. Ueda looked up at him, eyes full of mirth, and smeared mud on Maru's cheek.

"Hey!" Maru said, but there was no venom to it. Instead, he swept a piece of stray, damp hair out of Ueda's flushed face, leaning in slowly. "You are so impossible," he murmured, inches away from Ueda's face. Ueda just shrugged again, smiling as he leant forward and kissed Maru, his lips still wet from the rain.

"I know," he said. "But you love me."

 

\--the end  



End file.
